Ill-Met by Porn Film
by seriousish
Summary: Things not to base a relationship on: Pornography, Kryptonite dildos, anal virginity. TessXKara


"You're angsting again," Chloe said. Years—decades now—spent as Clark Kent's best friend had given her a sixth sense for angst. She could look at her fiancé, just lying in bed with his hands behind his head, maybe thinking about his fantasy football league or the lyrics to a Kylie Minogue song or how silly putty picked up newspaper comics—and nope, she knew he was thinking about Doomsday.

"Why'd you ever put my ring on your finger?" Davis asked her. _Ding-ding-ding!_ "I was a monster, Chlo. A literal monster."

"Because you were _literally_ programmed to be. You had no choice, any more than I had a choice to be blonde. And you're better now. Focus on that."

He turned on his side, facing her as she took off her earrings at her vanity table. "I was a serial killer. I know what it's like to kill someone with my bare hands, to wash the blood out from under my fingernails, to—"

Blah, blah, blah. It wasn't enough for her to get this at work from the reformed villains like Huntress and whatshisface, she had to come home to it too. It came and went, and she did her best to comfort him, but sometimes it felt like he was milking it.

She pulled her nightgown off.

He stopped talking about some drunk driver whose head he twisted off. "Chloe?"

"Even back then, the only thing that made you feel better was me." She drew back the covers. Under them, he was dressed. She could fix that. "Time for a double dose."

"Chloe, I—" Just like that, she was under the covers, pressed up against him, kissing him and rubbing at his clothed crotch. He grew half-hard, but that was all, and barely reciprocated her interest. "Chloe, I'm serious. What do you even see in me?"

Chloe reached down for the laptop she kept under the bed, booted it up and sat it on her legs before herself and Davis. "Alright. You're not in the mood. I get it. Let's just see if we can find something to fix that."

If asked, that was the reason she had Redtube bookmarked. It wasn't.

Davis was turning sympathetic, the way he always did. "If you want sex, I could always eat you out. It's no big deal."

"I don't want sex, Bloom. I want to get _fucked. _I want you to stop thinking about shit that happened _years _ago and start thinking about how tight my pussy is." She popped the computer on his belly, video loading. Then her hand slipped under his boxers' waistband. "Here. Watch this. Tell me what you think."

Chloe laid her head on his chest as the porn started. She wanted to watch too.

It only took a few moments for Davis's brow to furrow. "Is that-?"

It damn sure looked like it. Chloe made a mental note to look into that later.

She stopped moving her hand around. As much as she admired and looked up to Clark—he wasn't _her _man of steel.

She'd look into it _much _later.

* * *

Chloe tried not to be too smug about being in a stable relationship, given everyone's unromantic involvement with vigilantism. Even Clark and Lois, as meant to be as anyone could ask, were still having a trouble setting a date for their wedding's take-two. Tess Mercer, her fellow tech guru and the moneybags of the Watchtower operation, didn't have a steady boyfriend, and Kara Kent was quite possibly asexual. It wouldn't do to lord over them that she'd slapped a ring on some washboard abs and had gotten far more beef from buying that particular cow than either of her (according to the comment section of the Daily Planet, which she hardly ever visited) more attractive colleagues were getting for free.

Still, she was pretty sure that they were pretty sure that she'd had sex.

"What's the news?" Tess asked, resplendent in her usual subdued business suit, the skirt showing off just enough of her long legs to be respectable as she lolled against one of the Watchtower's railings.

"Well, it's a bit sensitive. And it involves Kara."

Kara had been fiddling with her own red skirt, as if comparing it to Tess's. Now she floated up a few inches into the air. "Me? What'd I do?"

"Nothing, it's just—here. Better if I show you."

Chloe tapped at her keyboard with a comforting racket, putting up a certain video on the Watchtower's largest screen. Kara watched as time stamp 13:42 was cued up and played. Suddenly, her face filled the monitor: contorted in agonized ecstasy, rocking so fast she blurred as she was hit with staccato force from behind. Her bare shoulders and wobbling breasts—all that was visible from the present angle—proved the image's subtext was no accident. She was being taken from behind. Hard.

"Fuck me! Yes! Fuck me harder! Ye—"

Chloe paused the video on this other Supergirl's lustfully pained face, then swallowed as she once more took in what was under discussion. "So, uh, I'm guessing that's not how you _really _tip the pizza guy."

"Rao, no!"

Tess quirked an eyebrow. "Shame. They make so little—"

Chloe pointed a finger at her, effectively communicating her unhelpfulness. "So I'm thinking shapeshifter. Someone assuming celebrities' bodies to make smut. Which we should check out. And shut down, hopefully."

Tess folded her arms, smiling 'helpfully'. "I'll get Luthorcorp's legal department on it. God knows I doubt there's any precedent for this kind of case—maybe we can nail them for copyright infringement. If I can't put Wayne Gretsky in a hockey videogame without signing fifty contracts, there's no way these clowns can make some porno with anyone's faces but their own."

"And I'll call in Black Canary to track down the IP address." Chloe gave Kara a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, K. We'll take care of it."

"Hmm?" Kara was looking at her own face once more, bigger than life, a funhouse reflection. Showing more pleasure than she'd ever known. She refocused on Chloe. "Yes. Yes, thank you."

"Everything alright?" Tess asked solicitously, leaning in toward Kara. Kara could feel her warmth percolating the air between them—or was that just her own body heat rising? "This must come as an awful shock to you…"

"No, no, I understand. It's all just—an Earth thing. No big deal. I should go. I think there's a tidal wave in Arizona."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Arizona is a landlocked state."

"Better check, just to be sure."

* * *

Kara didn't own a computer. She lived in the Fortress of Solitude, finding its Kryptonian design comforting. As far as the world was concerned, 'Kara Kent' was crashing at her cousin Clark's place, when she wasn't out. It was a good arrangement all around.

But when Kara really did need to use a computer—absolutely had to—she knew the code to the door on Luthorcorp's roof, and had a guest account on its computer system. She thought about it all day, but with Kryptonian pride, did not act on her urge until nighttime in Metropolis, when the building was next to deserted. Then she flew in.

Not bothering to change out of her famous costume, she hurried down the stairs to a deserted office space. A labyrinth of cubicles, each showing a different screensaver like the varied dreams of sleeping computers. Kara quickly checked for cameras—there were none—for security guards—not for ten floors—and for alarms. Nothing.

Still, she went to a cubicle in the corner, far from prying eyes. Or the windows, for that matter. She jostled the mouse, and when the log-in screen came up, she typed in the guest account's name and password. Just like that, she was online.

Working so fast her fingers almost destroyed the keyboard, she typed in the URL she had seen on the video that morning. Her superpowered memory recalled it ably, every number and symbol. Just like that, it was up and loading. Tess hadn't succeeded in blocking it yet. Kara licked her lips. She shouldn't have been glad, but—she would've been disappointed otherwise.

She watched as the other her appeared on screen. Identical to her but so _unlike _her. The way she moved, talked, _fucked. _Sensual. Decadent. Wild. A fantasy of the Maiden of Might instead of the boring reality.

It was like, to borrow a human expression, watching a train wreck. Kara, of course, saw a train derail and would instantly work to stop it, scoop passengers out, limit damage, help. But for a human, when there was nothing to be done—perhaps there came a kind of beauty to the destruction? That was what it felt like to Kara. There was a beauty in watching herself be slapped, spanked, kissed, fondled, thrown down. Fucked. Hard.

It wasn't her in the train, after all.

Kara began to squirm on the cubicle's office chair. Her skirt had fallen between her legs, but it might as well have been a sheet of lead. She felt a heaviness there she hadn't felt before, a warmth that she could barely keep from reaching her eyes. Which were fixated on the flatscreen monitor as this wanton Supergirl was fucked from behind. Moaning. Enjoying it.

Kara wished she could relieve the pressure between her legs, but she didn't know how. There was nothing like this on Krypton.

Maybe if she did what the other Supergirl was doing, with her hands, as she was fucked. Maybe if she used her fingers to stimulate her vaginal nerves…

Kara wondered if there would be any useful information on the internet if she searched for that. But once she'd touched herself, she decided she could figure it out for herself. Especially once she moved her panties out of the way.

* * *

The next day, Kara felt refreshed. She'd slept deep and dreamlessly, woken like a switch had been flipped, and the entire world seemed to conspire with her to be pleasant. No earthquakes, no volcanos, no tidal waves. Just cats out of trees and signatures into autograph books. When Tess called her, on that special frequency only Kryptonians could hear, Supergirl hummed a melody on the way to her office.

Once she was through the open window, Tess shut it and clicked a remote that darkened the glass to the cool obsidian of a one-way mirror. It cut the sunlight to such a degree that they might've been under a vast shadow, or having a candlelight dinner.

"What's up, Mercer?" Kara asked, strolling around the many curiosities of the well-furnished office. "Need me to type up a memo at the speed of sound?"

Tess leaned at her desk, legs long, hair styled, the two buttons undone on her blouse hinting at her cleavage. She wore a similar suit to the one she'd had on the other day, though her silk blouse was now a striking white that shone in the pale light. "Just a small internal matter that needs to be cleared up. Human resources, you might say."

Her hand skated out across her desktop, finding the keyboard and typing automatically. Her gaze lingered on Kara for several seconds before she finally turned to make sure she was inputting her commands correctly. Kara found herself 'gazing' as well, eyes tracing Tess's crisp profile with the blocked sun behind her.

"Luthorcorp doesn't have any content-control program on our servers, but we do have one that notes what sites our employees are visiting and how much time they spend there. A certain amount of 'goofing off' is a net increase to productivity, but we do hope our workers don't get up to anything too… unwholesome on company time."

Kara's ears burned as she realized where this was going, but she forced herself to be stoic. It came easily to her, the Kryptonian way. Tess couldn't know it was her. There was no way.

Tess smiled winningly at her, as if sensing the thoughts right inside her head. "All our computers are also equipped with webcams."

She spun her monitor to face Kara and for the second time in as many days, Kara saw herself, face flushed in pleasure. As the sound of yet another her's sexual debasement played, a tinny secondhand recording, Kara watched herself move a hand from a thigh (_she remembered seeing the flush of her fingermarks there later, she'd spent the longest time just sitting there, just watching, squeezing her thighs like that was all she wanted to do)_. The hand slid over her exposed midriff, up under her famous blue shirt, and distorted the sigil of the House of El as it closed over the jut of her breasts, to tease her nipple just like what was being done before her starkly wide eyes.

Kara remembered her other hand leaving her thigh. It wasn't on camera, but she remembered it running under her skirt, almost without her knowledge, possessed by an alien consciousness. She and the recording hissed in unison, but only the recording shuddered against probing fingers.

They were both wet though. Even as Kara's eyes darted to Tess, looking on almost in approval, the shame and indignity of being caught making her body flush. The heat lowering, lowering, deeper and deeper.

"Fuck me," the recording whimpered. Almost like she'd wanted someone to see her. Like she'd made it happen by wishing for it so hard.

Tess got up from her desk, arms still crossed as she walked her heels over her office's rich carpet, the only light that glare from the monitor as it continued playing Kara's masturbation. Like she was reliving it, Kara saw the blood rushing to the recording's neck and cheeks, felt it moving in her own body, making her mons painfully sensitive and her engorged clit beg to be touched.

Tess circled her, standing off to the side, staring as Kara's breasts rose and fell, her thighs clenched, her eyes unblinkingly stared at the spectacle of her own pleasure. Kara could've begged her to speak.

Instead Tess took her by the hair, hand lost in the blonde waves of her mane, and forced her head away from the screen. It almost would've been merciful, if Tess weren't forcing her into a kiss so hard it could've been a punishment.

Even as she was kissed—a good kiss, a needed kiss—Kara remembered what had prompted the sounds now spilling from the computer's speakers. Her fingers sticky and wet, her breath fast. Tess spun her as her lips moved down to Kara's neck, leaving nothing to keep Kara from looking behind Tess and seeing the video continue. The recording's chin dropping to her chest to look down, as if in surprise, at the movement of her hand under her skirt.

Tess's hand slapped against the inside of Kara's thigh, moved slowly upward. Kara didn't do a thing to stop her, unless you counted the moan she loosed. Tess's fingers brushed against her cotton underwear and her eyes met Kara's as if in surprise. Then, just as Kara remembered from the recording, Tess stroked two fingers over Kara's clit, right through the cotton, at the same time as the video showed Kara finding the sensitive bud between her thighs.

Kara realized that Tess had watched the video. Timed it. Planned this. She didn't care.

She could see both Tess's inquisitive stare looking up at her and the ecstatic frenzy of the recording, like a mirror now as both sets of fingers sped up. Kara's hips rocked against Tess's hand like they belonged to her, and Tess swiped over Kara's clit just as the recording did, touching it without underwear in the way for the first time. Kara let loose an echo of the brisk cries from the recording; they were like musical instruments being played concerto.

Once, twice, then though it was impossible for Tess to know, she sunk two fingers inside Kara just as she herself had done the night before, finding that ridged spot inside her, fingers curling and calling to her body so her hips rolled forward, Kara meeting this alien demand of pleasure and it was like the recording was what Tess was seeing, a vision of the hour's events where she was invisible, a ghost.

Kara came sweetly, subconsciously holding back her powers to keep from crushing Tess's fingers, though they would still be sore for hours. That was okay. Tess kind of liked the pain.

She took her hand away and Kara's red skirt dropped to cover her soaked panties. The superhero trembled like a lamb, weakly sinking into the other woman's embrace, swaying with her like they were dancing. The webcam recording finished, dumping the monitor into the blank black screen of the media player, and the room was as dark as the stroke of midnight.

"Poor Kara." Tess spoke for the first time, stroking Kara's golden hair with the hand that had been pleasuring her. Kara felt her locks grow wet and fall against her face, bearing the scent of her passion. "She wants to be kissed, she wants to be touched, but there's no one to do it to her. How thoughtless of us not to see it. Clark has Lois. Chloe has Davis. Ollie has just about every woman he wants. But who does Kara have? Who kisses her? Who touches her?"

"Tess," Kara said needfully, and didn't know if it was an answer. "I… I'm Kryptonian. We're not supposed to… we're meant to have children in breeding matrixes, choose mates by genetic lottery. We don't—"

"I felt your clit, Kara. I found your G-spot. Those are meant for nothing but pleasure. This isn't Krypton you're on, it's Earth. And whatever virtues Krypton has, Earth has its own pleasures to offer." Tess bent her head, gently kissing either of Kara's breasts through her tight shirt before kissing the S-shield directly, looking up slowly.

Kara met her gaze. Barely. "My strength—I'm not like Clark. I could've snapped your fingers off just then."

"I like danger. Why do you think I hang out with you people?"

"But what happened in the movie—with the man? I could never have that. I could never—really—lose my virginity." The fact that she wanted to remained unsaid, but clearly heard.

Tess smiled at her, reassuringly, not smug—maybe a little smug—then kissed her shield again. "There are ways."

Five minutes later, Tess had stripped down to a set of lingerie she either wore all the time or had put on planning to seduce Kara. It was a pearly white, bodice and gartered stockings, all running over her like a liter of creamy milk had been poured over her body and now it dripped off her skin, about to leave entirely. The only bit of black was the dildo she wore around her waist.

The large phallus seemed like an extension of the room's darkness, except for the small bits of Kryptonite that studded its length. Tess had assured her it was just enough to weaken her flesh, not enough to do any harm even with prolonged exposure. Kara still felt tipsy, like Chloe looked when she'd done a few shots.

Kara sat on the desk, the keyboard and monitor having sunk into it through extravagantly mechanical means. She still wore her Supergirl costume. Tess had insisted she keep it on. All but her white panties, which Tess had taken with her when she went to get the strap-on. They were still unaccounted for.

Kara looked down at what jutted from Tess's crotch. It was a lot to take in. "You sure whipped that out—_up _in a hurry."

Tess shrugged, which was close to bashfulness from her. "I had it built for Clark."

"But Clark's… with Lois," Kara broke off.

Tess inclined her head to one side. "Hope springs eternal. But I'd through with crushes. Why would I want some _blur_…" she enunciated the word wickedly, "when I can have a Supergirl instead?"

Kara blushed. Tess got closer, as if to eye the roses in her cheeks, but then took hold of her knees and pulled them out of their ladylike togetherness. She stepped into the void of Kara's open legs.

"Think they'll have to start calling you Superwoman after this?" Tess asked, lifting the hem of Kara's skirt with her strap-on.

"Please, Tess, I can't wait. I've waited long enough."

"Then don't wait," Tess said, and smiled so brightly Kara just had to kiss her.

They kept kissing as Tess circled a hand on Kara's waist, wrapped the other around her cock. Their bodies naturally pressed together—lips connecting more fully, breasts meeting. Then Kara felt her at her entrance, the tip of the dildo a subtle intrusion like her own fingers had been. But more weighty now. Ominous.

And Tess left it there, still distractedly kissing Kara as she reached down, pulled open a desk drawer. Kara's eyes widened when she saw the gun inside, but Tess reached beside it, to a bottle of lube. She brought it up and uncapped it. "Hand."

Kara held hers out, letting Tess pour a dollop of the lubricant into her palm. Tess kissed her again before they went on. "I want you to rub it on my cock. Until it's dripping, Kara, you understand?"

Kara reached down to the dildo, still against her mound, and began jerking it off. Every motion zigged the tip of the dildo against her pussy, producing a scintillating electricity. Tess kissed her, again, again, and again. As if hungry. She devoured Kara's lips as she took her hands by the wrists and brought them behind her back, to settle on the globes of her ass. Kara could've mewled. It felt amazing.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Tess said. "Not yet. You're going to bring me inside. You decide how fast I go—how hard. But just so you know, once I'm in, I'm not stopping."

Kara vibrated with need. She could feel the Kryptonite's sticky warmth, bringing the sweat out of the pores on the insides of her thighs, humid moisture crawling up her belly and down her legs. She cupped Tess's ass, let the woman kiss her some more, then pulled Tess closer. Inside her.

Kara felt a heady pressure against her sex, growing and growing, but it did not enter, did not hit the spot inside her where she truly needed it. Nervousness, fright—she couldn't bring Tess inside and that made her groan with frustration.

"Harder, Supergirl," Tess advised, eyes sparkling darkly. She was entirely passive in the process, only moving to draw Kara's shirt up her sleek abs to her pert, well-formed breasts, smoothing them against Kara's clavicle, then idly resting her hands on that magnificent cleavage as it heaved with Kara's racing breath.

With a loud, haltering moan, Kara took a step closer to her first lover, skewing herself on the greenly glowing phallus that rushed into her. She almost screamed—she could feel _it _inside her now, pushing insistently, stretching her taut. It _hurt, _more and more, but she couldn't stop pulling Tess's perfect body against her own. She wanted Tess on her, with her, inside her.

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain so intense Kara worried she would black out. She gritted her teeth as her eyes filled with tears, Tess smiling into the resistance of Kara's body and the Kryptonian leaned back, almost sprawling across Tess's desk, the executive towering over her, gently drawing herself the last few, decisive inches. Warm blood ran down Kara's thighs. She thought it would stain the rich wood of Tess's desk, but Tess would probably just enjoy that. Having a reminder of just who she'd deflowered before her every second she worked.

"Shit," Kara rarely swore, "shit!" Almost never. "_Shit!" _But she couldn't think of what else to say. Her virginity was gone. On Krypton, that alone would mark her as a freak, a genetic deviant. On Earth, it was more acceptable, but the circumstances would still have her branded _wrong_ in so many parts of the world.

Her mind reeled, filling with worry that only stopped when the pain lapsed into pleasure. Her sex was closed up tight, but Tess was opening it up, the Kryptonite like a tranquilizer, forcing her muscles to relax degree by tender degree.

"Girl of Steel…" Tess mused with twisted pride. "Feels a little like I'm taking a blowtorch to you, doesn't it?"

Kara moaned helplessly, flat on her back, Tess standing over her. With her body between Kara and the dimmed window, it was like Tess was wrapped in light, none of it making its way past her to her beautiful face, her gently swaying breasts, the expanse of smooth skin that cradled the taut musculature of her abs. All that lit up the front of her was the green glow from the Kryptonite studs that hadn't yet sunken inside of Kara. They were just enough to show her affectionate, yet domineering smile.

Tess reached down, dark fingers stroking Kara's face as she panted, getting used to the _heaviness _inside her. It was all swirling together, the painfully overwarm flow of blood that was slowly stilling, the sharp pain that faded in and out like a shot of some drug, the dull ache that wove in and out of her desire to become both pain and pleasure.

Tess's fingers traced her parted lips as if they could feel the pleasured words inside, the pained smile underneath, then drew lower, soft fingers moving to the rapid rise and fall of her breasts, stroking them, rolling the nipples between thumb and forefinger. The thrill blended together with all the rest. It was all one; all things that needed to be happening to her for her virginity to be taken.

And as Kara looked up at Tess, wanting, _needing, _the tip of Tess's cock dipped into Kara a fraction of an inch at a time.

"Yes," Kara warbled, her voice embarrassingly soft. "_Please…_"

She felt the buzz, the _violence _of the Kryptonite's radiation moving inside her, toward that place within that begged to be touched. Tess was panting too as she searched for her, breath stirring the dark locks that had fallen in front of her moist lips. Kara watched her chew on her lower lip as the green glow died down, every tiny chunk of Kryptonite now enveloped by Kara's flesh. Tears ran down her face, pooled in her ears, but she didn't know any more if they were of pain or joy. It was too much for her. All too much. She'd never felt anything like this before.

Tess's hands pulled away, lost in the darkness, leaving Kara's breasts heaving, her nipples on fire. One came back, cupping Kara's face but not as fondly as before. Assertively, Tess rolled Kara's head to the side and pressed her opposite cheek down against the desktop. Her other hand grabbed a handful of Kara's skirt. Then she pulled, sinking what felt like another foot of dildo into the blonde.

She came, shaking and shrieking, and her eyes flashed red and the wall off to the side burst into flame. Fortunately, her uncontrolled heatvision only burnt through the wood paneling. The solid steel underneath, there to protect the room from attack, stopped her heatvision before it could cause any more damage.

Two holes dripped molten metal to the floor, a softly warm glow now caressing the room as Kara came down from her orgasmic high. She could feel muscles deep within her pussy winding down as her pleasure subsided.

"Well, that's never happened before," Tess commented dryly. For the first time, it occurred to Kara that she wasn't the first woman to have been bent over this desk. The muscles that had so recently relaxed started to clench again…

"Sorry," Kara said, trying to ignore her rising lust. She didn't want Tess to think she was a slut or something. "I'll pay for that."

"Yes. You will pay for that." Tess bit her lip once more. "I'm taking it out of your ass."

Her hands traveled to Kara's hips, confidently, possessively, like she was giving her fingers a tour of what she owned. Grip tightening, she ground their loins together until Kara's pulsing clit was rubbing against a stud of meteor rock on the base of her dildo. The overwarm, too-good feeling filled Kara until she thought she would come again, right on the heels of her last orgasm, but Tess kept her just on the cusp.

Nearly pushed her over by leaning down to lick up the tears that continued to run down Kara's flushed face. Then she kissed Kara once more, letting the blonde taste their salt. She would remember that taste far longer than the pain.

Then Tess's hands slid from hips to ass, firmly squeezing the receptive flesh. Kara had been touched before, kissed before, but no one seemed to _enjoy her _to the lengths that Tess did. One hand pulled a well-rounded cheek out of the way. Kara was suddenly well aware of her asshole, brisk air rubbing against it.

"I think you'd better get the lubricant," Tess said.

She'd left it on the corner of the desk. Kara grabbed it, the movement stirring the dildo inside her almost overwhelmingly.

Tess held out her hand. "Not too much, now. Just a little will do."

Kara squeezed out several drops into Tess's outstretched palm, and the brunette rewarded her with a smile before reaching down and sliding a stiffened middle finger up to the knuckle between Kara's ass cheeks. Her finger was practically crushed, but it only seemed fair for there to be a little pain on both their parts. Tess licked her lips as she steadily pumped her finger in and out of Kara's ass.

"Great Rao—" Kara groaned. "Great Rao, what are you doing to me? I didn't know you could—oh, _fuck!"_

"Relax, Kara," Tess ordered, trying to force her finger out of the obscene grip the muscles of Kara's anus had on it. "Just relax. Take it just like you're taking my cock. You need to learn how to relax your ass or we'll never get this dick inside you."

"What?" Kara sobbed, weeping again. It hurt like before, but it also felt good—the pain of her penetrated ass brushing up against the pleasure of Tess's dildo in her cunt. She couldn't make sense of it.

"I'm going to take your virginity, Kara. All of it. Your cunt. Your ass. Your mouth. I'm fucking you everywhere you can be. From here on out, there won't be anything anyone can do to you in bed that I haven't done to you first. Your pleasure is _mine."_

That should've worried Kara. Should've concerned her. Should have at least made her tense up. Instead, Tess's finger slipped in almost all the way before sliding back out before plunging back in, moving in perfect time with the slow rhythm Tess set with her dildo. Kara was now being fucked both in front and behind. Soon, with more than one finger.

Kara didn't know how long Tess fucked her like that. She knew she definitely had another orgasm and before they stopped, three fingers were stretching out her ass. But all of a sudden, she was empty in both holes, Tess walking away.

Kara sat up, catching a glimpse of herself in the reflective floor-to-ceiling windows. Her shirt pushed up over her breasts, her skirt parted by her spread thighs to show a gaping pussy glossy with lube, she was a picture of sexual decadence far beyond anything in the porn film.

Working briskly, efficiently, Tess took down a painting of Lex Luthor from the wall and opened a safe behind it. A strong green glow filled the room and Kara felt sick to her stomach, the quantity of Kryptonite there far too much for her to tolerate. But Tess quickly shut the lead safe back up and came back bearing a new Kryptonite-studded dildo, this one smaller. She screwed it onto the harness around her waist, the previous strap-on now in the wall safe.

"Sorry," Tess said, grabbing up the lube and upending over her new dildo. "I just couldn't bear to use the other one for this. Still has your maidenhead on it." She made love to the euphemism with her voice, as she tended to do when enjoying what she said. "I think I'll make you lick it clean later."

She gave the new strap-on a few strokes with her hand, then faced Kara. "Bend over the desk. I'm fucking your ass now."

Kara was quick to obey, offering up her ass without a thought to the pain. Tess too could barely restrain herself as she slid the dildo against the puckered ring of muscle that had failed to keep her fingers out, and now could not refuse a dildo either.

Tess could imagine herself just slamming the phallus home, taking Kara's anal virginity in one sordid thrust, but that would probably traumatize the girl for life. Amazing enough that Kara had let her done as much as she had. She didn't want to ruin a good thing. A quick experiment, an exercise in seduction, had left her quite fond of the young Kryptonian. She now hoped to enjoy her for quite some time to come.

With time and patience, and plenty of lube, Kara's body relaxed and admitted the dildo into her tightest passage. Still, Kara screamed in agony, a fresh wave of tears falling from her eyes. Tess couldn't wait to lick those up too. She went slowly but surely, not even considering stopping until the dildo had sunk deep within Kara. The green glow went dark once more.

Kara's body was on fire, a pain that had started in her ass and now spread to every taut muscle, every inch of skin. Every movement in her tight ass seemed like an electric shock. She felt sure she couldn't take a single second more of this.

And then Tess was pulling out of her. She should've been relieved. She was not. The emptiness Tess left was far worse than any pain.

Kara spoke up, something she'd been unable to do even when the pain was at its worst. "No, you can't! Put it back in! Put it back!"

"Relax, Kara," Tess drawled, leaning over Kara to brush her hair off the back of her neck and kiss the sensitive skin there. "I just wanted to hear that sound you make when you come."

And with that, Tess's hand circled Kara's body and pressed against her pussy, fingers stroking, petting, the work of a few seconds making Kara come against her palm.

Then Tess drove her cock back into Kara's ass.

Supergirl was bent over her desk, taking every inch of her cock inside her ass, her succulent cheeks bouncing against Tess's thighs, her voice surely growing hoarse with how hard she was screaming at each thrust. It prompted some amount of cockiness in Tess.

"I'm fucking your ass, Kara," Tess said, jubilant as her lover sobbed with pleasure. "Let's think about that for a moment, shall we? I am, at this moment, ass-fucking one of the most powerful women on the planet. I am fucking the Maiden of Might in the ass. Fucking Superman's cousin _right up the ass. _You're the last daughter of Krypton, one of two people charged with upholding the House of El, and at this moment you are face down, _taking my cock up. Your. Ass."_

Tess punctuated her point with a hard slap to Kara's ass. Kara sighed lovingly, as Tess knew she would.

"Just thought I should bring that up," Tess quipped, before fucking Kara even harder. A strong woman, it'd been a long time since she'd met someone, male or female, that she could really cut loose on. And now that she'd been broken in, Kara could take everything Tess had to offer and more. Anything less would be unfair to both of them. Tess felt obliged not to let that happen.

Tess's hips exploded in a frenzy of sodomy. She plunged all the way into Kara, right up to the leather straps of the harness, Kara's ass squeezing her dildo so hard that even the industrially reinforced plastic groaned. Tess just fucked her harder. She didn't care if the damn thing broke off inside Kara. She was giving this Kryptonian bitch the fucking she deserved.

"I'm—I'm…" Kara made a strangled sound that Tess loved enough to make her ringtone, then she came, body tensing up, ass clutching fiercely at the cock buried in it, the crushing weight enough to send cracks all through its length.

"—coming…" Kara finished long after the fact, stating the _very _obvious.

Tess didn't give a shit, about Kara's latest orgasm or the damage to her multimillion-dollar dildo. She grabbed Kara by the hair and _really_ gave it to her.

Even before Kara's first orgasm had subsided, another was coming to take its place. As she was rocked by a barrage of thrusts from Tess hard enough to shift the desk under her, Kara joyously lost herself in a series of seemingly never-ending orgasms. All she wanted was for Tess to keep fucking her, and she would do anything to get closer to the hard cock being jammed into her ass. Unconsciously, she began to fly—floating off the desk with Tess atop her.

Tess cared no more than Kara did. Literally topping Kara, she reached under the blonde to squeeze her breast and fondle her cunt. She was enjoying her taking of Kara so much that the Kryptonian's orgasms were practically her own.

And Kara _was _orgasming, powerful, shouting climaxes that crashed into each other like a twenty-four car pile-up, so close together that she couldn't tell where one began and another ended. She wailed, she sobbed, she tried to decide if she should focus on the dildo pistoning into her ass or the hard nipples pressed into her back or the fingers strumming her clit or maybe even the filthy words being whispered in her ear, but at the moment, Kara barely had a mind to make up. She couldn't even breathe, which would've meant something if she needed to for the next two hours.

Finally, the meager amount of Kryptonite buried inside her took its toll. Though her body demanded she fuck like this for hours, it could only manage one. She collapsed weakly down across the desk, totally drained of all feeling. Tess rose off her body like they were one being splitting into two, the thick dildo melting out of Kara's ass in a flood of lubricant. Equally exhausted and no less satisfied, Tess slumped back into her chair to regard the well-fucked ass before her.

Sometimes she even amazed herself.

She put the dildo away in her desk's lead compartment, too worn out to think of masturbating, though she could hardly conceive of better inspiration then what was slung over her desk. Before that could stir anything, though, Kara got up, hair pancaked to the side of her head by sweat and positioning. She still looked like a billion dollars, in her little pin-up pose atop the desk, and innocent enough to not know it. She shook her hair out, strands falling about her in a wild fizz, and faced Tess.

"That… was not bad."

"No," Tess laughed. "No, it wasn't."

Kara laughed too, cutely holding her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun to have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Tess asked.

"Yes. I'll let you be my girlfriend. You have my number. Call me tomorrow, no later than ten, that should give you plenty of time to think up a good date for this weekend. And don't expect any action just because of what happened tonight." Kara smiled shyly. "Though you'd better bring something in your purse. Wrapped in lead, of course. And see if you can make it vibrate?"

"I don't really… date," Tess said lamely.

"That's alright, I won't hold you to too high a standard." Kara patted Tess on the head. "Just don't skimp out on me. I know you're a millionaire. I expect at least a three-course meal. That's not too much to ask, is it?" She pulled her shirt down and straightened her skirt, smiling. "Oh, and take good care of my panties. Gotta go, there's a nuclear meltdown in the Ukraine. See you this weekend!"

As Kara flew out the window, leaving behind the smell of sex, two holes burnt in the wall, and a quite permanent imprint of her hand on a mahogany desk, Tess wondered just what it was she'd gotten herself into.

Well, no way it could be worse than dating Oliver Queen.


End file.
